Harry Flynn
Harry Flynn is an English treasure hunter and fortune seeker, an employee of the Serbian war criminal Zoran Lazarević, and a one-time associate of Nathan Drake and Chloe Frazer. Flynn is featured as the secondary antagonist in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, acting as Lazarević's left-hand man and personal treasure hunter in their quest to find Shambhala and the Cintamani Stone, thus pitting them against Drake and Frazer. Flynn has also appeared as a minor character in the ''Uncharted'' comics, and as a playable skin in the multiplayer modes of Among Thieves, Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception and Uncharted 4: A Thief's End. He also serves as a major antagonist in the non-canon Co-op Adventure in Drake's Deception. In all of his video game appearances until A Thief's End, Flynn was voiced and mo-capped by Steve Valentine. Valentine did not return for the multiplayer mode of A Thief's End. Biography Background & Early life Little is known about Flynn's life prior to the events of Uncharted comics and Uncharted 2. Flynn is an associate of Nathan Drake, whom he had a few jobs with. Flynn is also familiar with Drake's mentor, Victor Sullivan, though he and Sullivan are mostly hostile toward each other. Issue 1, ''Uncharted'' comicsChapter 4 - The Dig, Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Little is known on Flynn's doings prior to Uncharted 2. At some point, Flynn began to work for Zoran Lazarević, a Serbian war criminal who hired him to find the Cintamani Stone and Shambhala. ''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'' The Beach Bar A few years after their job in South America, Flynn encounters Nate at a small Beach Bar, in which Nate was relaxing and drinking a beer. Flynn asks Nate to help in a break-in to the Istanbul Palace Museum. Nate at first refuses, knowing about a previous break-in in which two of the robbers were killed while the third, Nate, had barely escaped. Flynn then introduces his associate Chloe Frazer, without knowing that Chloe was once in a relationship with Drake. Naughty Dog. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. (SCE Worldwide Studios). PlayStation 3. (2009). Flynn then begins to explain Nate and Chloe about his plan to break into the museum, as well showing their target - the Mongolian Yuan Dynasty celadon oil lamp, much to Nate's surprise and mocking amusement, as the oil lamp is worth nothing. Flynn shows Nate a file he borrowed from Lazarević, written in Latin, circa the 13th century. Nate translates the file, finding out that it was written by Marco Polo, who referred to his "lost fleet". The three, understanding that the lost fleet is what Flynn's employer after, decide to take the treasure for themselves, guessing that the oil lamp hides the location of the fleet. Naughty Dog. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. (SCE Worldwide Studios). PlayStation 3. (2009). Breaking in to the Istanbul Palace Museum A few days after their union, Flynn and Nate, along with Chloe, break into the museum through the sewer system, after arriving to the place by speed boat. The two go to the upper part of the museum, managing to move through the museum un-noticed by its guards, with the use of tranquilizer guns. Naughty Dog. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. (SCE Worldwide Studios). PlayStation 3. (2009). Flynn and Nate eventually head to the tower in which the oil lamp is located. After Chloe turns off the tower's lights, Flynn and Nate enter it through the window using Flynn's rope. The two find the oil lamp, and Nate breaks it, revealing an empty piece of paper, much to Flynn's fury, thinking it to be a joke. Nate notices blue resin among the lamp's broken pieces, and asks for Flynn's lighter to burn the resin. Using the light producted by the resin, Flynn and Nate discover a map written on the paper, revealing the location of the lost fleet to be in the west coast of Borneo. With the map in his hands, Flynn, under Lazarević's orders, betrays Nate by activating the alarm. He escapes the museum while Nate is captured by the guards and taken to a Turkish jail for the next three months. Naughty Dog. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. (SCE Worldwide Studios). PlayStation 3. (2009). Search in Borneo After bringing the information to Lazarević, for the next three months, Flynn works in Borneo to find the lost fleet of Marco Polo, but finds nothing, leading Lazarević to berate him for his failure. Meanwhile, Nate, who has been released from jail by Sully and Chloe (who acts as a double-agent for Nate), arrives in Borneo alongside Sully, while Chloe remains with Flynn and Lazarević to get more information. Naughty Dog. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. (SCE Worldwide Studios). PlayStation 3. (2009). After fighting a large group of Lazarević's men, Nate, Sully and Chloe find the lost fleet of Polo - hundreds of rotten corpses. Nate finds and takes a Phurba from a skeleton, and the three make their way out, only to be captured by Flynn and his men, who orders Chloe (not knowing she is a double agent) to take Nate and Sully to Lazarević. Chloe kills the guards who accompanied her, allowing Nate and Sully to escape. Flynn attempts to recapture them but fails. Naughty Dog. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. (SCE Worldwide Studios). PlayStation 3. (2009). War in Nepal After finding what they have looked for in Borneo, Flynn and Lazarević move to their next destination: a city in Nepal, in which a temple holding the next destination is located. Nate and Chloe follow them to the city, while Sully retires from the adventure. At Nepal, Flynn and Lazarević fight against the local resistance.. Naughty Dog. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. (SCE Worldwide Studios). PlayStation 3. (2009). Flynn and Lazarević eventually capture Nate, who was working with Elena Fisher and Jeff, the reporter and the cameraman who were after Lazarević, after Chloe was forced to betray them in order to not blow her cover. After taking a map containing the location of Shambhala, Lazarević orders Flynn to execute Nate and Elena. Elena and Nate escape Flynn and his men after Flynn is punched out by the pair. Naughty Dog. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. (SCE Worldwide Studios). PlayStation 3. (2009). The Train Flynn takes Chloe to a train heading to the Himalayas, with Nate entering the train as well in attempt to rescue Chloe. After a long battle, fighting soldiers and even defeating Lazarević's right-hand man Draza, Nate finds Chloe, who saved him from Draza. Chloe refuses to go with Nate as he had earlier taken Elena and Jeff along with them. As the two argue, a visibly enraged Flynn arrives and injures Nate with a shot to his stomach. Flynn attempts to kill Nate with another shot, but he is stopped by Chloe who tries to reason with him. Flynn pushes her from his side and orders his men to finish off Nate. Nate runs into another train cart and shoots a pile of propane tanks, which sends Drake's half of the train towards a steep cliff. Naughty Dog. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. (SCE Worldwide Studios). PlayStation 3. (2009). Traveling through the Himalayas Flynn, Lazarević, and Chloe eventually arrive at the Himalayas, with Lazarević launching an attack on a Tibetan village in order to find Nate, who survived, and the Phurba. Lazarević captures Karl Schäfer, taking the phurba from him, and heading to a Monastery located a few miles from the village. Naughty Dog. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. (SCE Worldwide Studios). PlayStation 3. (2009). There, Flynn attempts to solve a puzzle, but fails; Lazarević threatens him with the Phurba's sharp end and berates Flynn for his incompetence. After Lazarević leaves, Flynn asks Chloe to try and find hints to the puzzle, while he tries to "smooth things over" with Lazarević. Mere moments after he leaves, Chloe is confronted by Nate, who forcibly takes the phurba from her. Naughty Dog. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. (SCE Worldwide Studios). PlayStation 3. (2009). Chloe's treachery is soon discovered and she is captured by Flynn, who takes her to a room that keeps the door of Shambhala closed. Lazarević threatens Nate to help him by threatening to kill either Chloe and Elena, and Flynn joins him to help find a way across. The two are forced to cooperate to find how to open the entrance, insulting each other in the process, and at one point, Nate coldly ignores Flynn as the latter struggles to make a jump over a bottomless pit, although he survives anyway. Naughty Dog. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. (SCE Worldwide Studios). PlayStation 3. (2009). After solving the puzzle that keeps the door for Shambhala closed, Harry and Nathan are confronted by Shambhala Guardians. Understanding that he alone is no match to the monsters, Flynn lends a 92FS-9mm to Nate. After a long fight with the guardians, Flynn and Nate are saved by Lazarević, who easily kills the guardians with his sawed-off shotgun. Taking Nate, Elena and Chloe to see the lost city, Lazarević prepares to execute them there, wanting them to know that he won. Flynn, however, who still holds strong feelings to Chloe, asks Lazarević to spare her, to which Lazarević agrees. Naughty Dog. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. (SCE Worldwide Studios). PlayStation 3. (2009). Minutes later, the guardians attack the group. During the chaos Flynn is disarmed by Chloe, who escapes along with Nate and Elena. Naughty Dog. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. (SCE Worldwide Studios). PlayStation 3. (2009). Shambhala and Death After struggling with the Guardians, Flynn leads Lazarević and his men to the location of the Cintamani Stone. He is then severely beaten by Lazarević, who saw no further use for the grave robber, having already known that the Cintamani Stone was not a gem at all, but amber from the tree of live that gave the Guardians their inhuman abilities, planning to use it to heal his wounds and strengthen his army. Lazarević then leaves Flynn a live grenade to give as a parting gift to Nate and his companions, taking the pin with him. Naughty Dog. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. (SCE Worldwide Studios). PlayStation 3. (2009). Nate, Elena, and Chloe eventually find the Cintamani Stone, and understand that what Lazarević wants is not the stone, but the resin produced by the Tree of Life. Flynn then reveals himself before the group, bloody and weakened considerably by his former employer. Nate and Chloe prepare to finish him off, although Elena expresses a certain degree of sympathy for the wounded Flynn, who taunts Nate by telling him that Lazarević had beaten him to his revenge against his former colleague and that they'd just missed him. Flynn goes on by saying that Lazarević was a lot more clever than he looks, stating that them meeting together was probably what he wanted all along. Elena then attempts to convince Flynn to help them stop Lazarević, despite his current state, but Flynn states that such things aren't so simple. He then pulls out his grenade, explaining that it is a final parting gift from Lazarević, who had taken the pin with him. He then lets it go, killing himself and gravely wounding Elena. Naughty Dog. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. (SCE Worldwide Studios). PlayStation 3. (2009). Multiplayer ''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (2009) In the multiplayer mode of ''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, Flynn is available as a playable character, having three versions; regular, heist, and winter. All skins are on the villains side. Naughty Dog. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. (SCE Worldwide Studios). PlayStation 3. (2009). Both Flynn's regular and Heist skins can be purchased for $50,000 once the player reaches to level 20. Winter Flynn can be purchased for $100,000 once the player reaches to level 30. A unique multiplayer skin based on Flynn, called "Holiday Flynn" was available during the third Double Cash Weekend over Christmas 2009. Naughty Dog. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. (SCE Worldwide Studios). PlayStation 3. (2009). ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (2011) Harry is available in ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception multiplayer once the player has purchased the Classic Skin Pack #3. The player can customize him with a bandit mask and Jak goggles. Flynn is on the villains side. ''Uncharted 3'' multiplayer skins, ''Uncharted 3'' multiplayer Weapons Flynn has two different weapons named after him that are available for usage in several multiplayer modes after the player has completed Treasure Sets: M9 and G-MAL. ;Flynn's M9 :Grey M9 with a few white parts on its stock with the images of the logo which appears on Flynn's shirt. In order to unlock it, the player has to complete the Priceless Incan Figurines Legendary Treasure Set in Plunder matches. It has two mods: Clip Size, which increases the magazine's ammo carried by the player for the weapon, and Blindfire Accuracy, which increases the accuracy when the player does not aim the weapon. ;Flynn's G-MAL :Grey G-MAL with white plastic parts. It has a stock of an AK-47, sharing this trait with Elena's -G-MAL. In order to unlock the weapon, the player has to complete the Eerie Ritual Set Legendary Treasure Set in Three Team Deathmatch. It has two mods: Clip Size and Max Ammo, which increase the magazine capacity and total ammo capacity respectively. Flynn's M9.png|Flynn's M9. Flynn's G-MAL.png|Flynn's G-MAL. Co-Op Adventure Flynn appears in the non-canon Co-op Adventure of Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception as one of the primary antagonists, along with Zoran Lazarević and Eddy Raja. Co-op Adventure, ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception'' multiplayer maps Chronologically, Flynn and his associates are first seen in Prelude - Fort, as the main playable characters, planning to take a piece of a Janos Head statue in order to bring Nate to them. The three arrive to the Fortress on Versteckte Insel - the island from Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. The trio later find the statue being protected by Djinn in the Blue Room. They manage to defeat them and recover one of the statue's halves. Prelude - Fort, Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Flynn is later seen during the last Co-op chapter - Airport. Flynn is first noticed by Nate, Sully and Charlie Cutter as Nate surveys the aifield with binoculars and, much to his dismay, sees Flynn working with Lazarević and Eddy. Noting that Flynn and his associates have the second part of the Janos Head statue, Nate and his friends attack the airport, defeating many henchmen. Nate, Sully and Cutter confront Flynn, Lazarević, and Eddy, resulting in a large gunfight between the two factions. During the shootout Flynn first taunts Drake, and later moves to taunt Sully. After a long battle Flynn is killed by the group, along with Lazarević and Eddy. Having the two pieces of the statue, Nate decides to call it "Fleddy", in memory of Flynn and Eddy. Chapter 5 - Airport, Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Uncharted 4: A Thief's End ''(2016) Harry Flynn is available as a villain skin in the game's multiplayer mode. Skins & Variants Skins *Harry Flynn *Heist Flynn *Winter Flynn *Prison Flynn *Pirate Flynn *Wetsuit Flynn *Apocalypse Flynn *Western Flynn *Warrior Flynn *Biker Flynn *Skeleton Flynn *Skeleton Flynn Wraith *Skeleton Flynn Compiler *Skeleton Flynn Gold Pre-set Outfits *Fort Worth Flynn *Frisco Flynn *Flipper Flynn *Fearsome Flynn *Fashionable Flynn Other Media ''Uncharted'' comics Flynn appears as a minor supporting character in the Uncharted comic book series, appearing solely in Issue 1. Flynn helps Nate with a job in South America in which they have to retrieve Sir Richard Byrd's journal, under the orders of Nate's then-employers The Ludlows. Along with the journal itself, Flynn and Nate manage to obtain a large amount of gold. The two are caught in a large shootout with the pirates who had the journal, but they manage to escape when Nate shoots the gas tank on an enemy truck, exploding and taking out many of the attacking gunmen. Issue 1, ''Uncharted'' comic Flynn and Nate regroup in a hotel room. Nate, who is interested only in the journal, allows Flynn to take the gold they have captured along with it. As he leaves the hotel room, Flynn encounters Sullivan, and after exchanging a few insults, leaves with the gold for himself. Issue 1, ''Uncharted'' comic Character design Personality and traits Harry Flynn was a sarcastic individual who would often throw sarcastic and witty comments during difficult situations, as well as insult other people because of their traits. Flynn's quiddity was his greed, and he would have done anything to get more money or gold, even if he has to betray or kill his friends and associates. Flynn was a mostly selfish person, always thinking about himself first. Flynn showed no remorse for betraying his friend Nathan Drake, and was even willing to kill him. Flynn was usually an easy-going and relaxed person, often speaking with British terms such as "mate" or "love". However, he is shown to be very bad-tempered, especially when his plans do not go as he pleases. This can be seen a few times; after Nate and Sully escape from Lazarevic, after he is punched by Elena in the nose and fails to kill her and Nate, and when confronting Nate himself on the train and ordering his soldiers to kill him. Flynn often seems to underestimate people, often judging them by their appearance. He sees his employer Lazarevic as a foolish brute rather than an intelligent strategist, even commenting before his death that Lazarevic is indeed more clever than he looks. He also underestimates his rival Nate, often not believing the latter can match him in skill. Most of his issues appear to stem from jealousy. He resents Nate's intelligence and wants to prove that he can do things better without him, shown how he deliberately excluded Nate from working with Lazarevic. He also resented Nate's relationship with Chloe, viewing him as competition for her affections. Despite these many negative traits, Flynn does have positives. He was quite intelligent, having already found out about the Lost Fleet before Nate told him (despite his declaration that "even a schoolboy could have figured that out"), although he could not find the bodies. In addition, he planned the break-in to the museum, showing at least some strategic skill. He was also a very adept liar, with Nate suspecting nothing before he betrayed him, and charming, able to repeatedly convince Lazarevic of his worth even when the evidence suggested otherwise. Appearance Harry Flynn is a tall male (6'2, while Nate is 5'11) with a fair skin tone and muscular and thin body structure. Flynn has a short brown hair which is swept back, with a strand hanging on his forehead. Flynn has a small scar on the left side of his upper lip; while it is unknown how he got it, it is known that he has had this scar at least since his and Nate's mission to South America, set in the early 2000s. During most of the time, Flynn wears a casual outfit that consists of a greyish white T-shirt along with a pair of dirty blue jeans and reddish-brown shoes. Along with that, he wears a red necklace and two brown bracelets, one on each arm. His handgun holster is located on his right leg. During the Istanbul museum heist, Flynn wears an all-black version of his casual clothes, along with a small bag on his back. He also wears black gloves. A similar outfit is seen during ''Uncharted'' comics, albeit having a lighter color. During the search in the Himalayas and Shambhala, Flynn is seen wearing a winter coat colored in bourdeaux. He keeps the coat half opened, revealing a grey shirt. Skills Flynn was a capable and experienced free-runner, being one of the very few who could match Nathan Drake. He showed various climbing and jumping abilities during both events in Istanbul and Shambhala, climbing on different platforms and being able to do long jumps in the same manner as Nate, proving himself to be as good as his former friend. In many situations, Flynn also showed incredible agility. He even caught Nate when he failed a jump. Flynn was very experienced in melee combat, being able to match and take Drake down when a surprise attack is launched while trying to lower the bridges to Shambhala. His stealth attacks were also more effective, taking them down much quicker than Drake. He possessed considerable strength, being able to take guards down with a single punch. During the break-in into the Istanbul museum Flynn also shows off his stealth skills. On the train, neither Chloe nor Nate knew he was there before he struck. Flynn was also familiar with firearms, in particular his powerful Desert-5. He is also one of the closest people to kill Nathan Drake. Had it not been for Chloe, Nate would have been killed on the train. Appears in ''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'' *Chapter 1 - A Rock and a Hard Place (Flashback only) *Chapter 2 - Breaking and Entering *Chapter 3 - Borneo (Mentioned) *Chapter 4 - The Dig *Chapter 5 - Urban Warfare (Mentioned) *Chapter 11 - Keep Moving *Chapter 12 - A Train to Catch *Chapter 14 - Tunnel Vision *Chapter 16 - Where Am I? (Mentioned) *Chapter 23 - Reunion *Chapter 24 - The Road to Shambhala *Chapter 25 - Broken Paradise (Killed) *Multiplayer ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception'' * Multiplayer (DLC skin) Co-op *Prelude - Fort *Chapter 5 - Airport Uncharted 4: A Thief's End * Multiplayer Gallery See Harry Flynn/Gallery Trivia *The name Harry is of old German origin meaning "home ruler". Harry - Name Meaning, What does Harry mean?. Think Baby Names. *The surname Flynn is of Irish and Gaelic origin meaning "descendant of Flann", and a byname meaning "reddish (complexion)" or "ruddy". Flynn - Name Meaning, What does Flynn mean?. Think Baby Names. . Wikipedia. Retrieved June 28, 2016. *Flynn was not written as a British character; the casting of a British actor (born in Scotland) was mere coincidence. Purchese, Robert (Oct 16, 2009) Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Interview. Eurogamer. *Harry Flynn's actor, Steve Valentine, is also known for having portrayed a character named Flynn, a magician who is a patient in the TV medical drama . Valentine is also a magician in real life. *Flynn is one of four antagonists who, at one point, were friends of main protagonist Nathan Drake. The others are Rafe Adler, Eddy Raja, and Jason Dante. *In the cut-scene where Flynn kills himself, you can see his dead body when the camera is aimed at a badly injured Elena Fisher. *Flynn has a different voice actor in the multiplayer mode of Uncharted 4: A Thief's End, which has struck controversy and has led to a petition to bring Valentine back for the main game. Groux, Christopher (Dec 10, 2015) "'Uncharted 4': Naughty Dog Considering Voice Cast Changes Amid Multiplayer Beta Protest". Designntrend. However, on March 7, 2016, Naughty Dog community strategist Arne Meyer addressed his absence and claimed that Valentine was offered the role, but could not come to an agreement with the studio and developer to return. Makuch, Eddie (Mar 7, 2016) "Uncharted 4: Naughty Dog Responds to Voice Actor Concerns". Gamespot. References de:Harry Flynn es:Harry Flynn ru:Гарри Флинн ja:ハリー・フリン __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Category:Characters in Uncharted comic Category:Multiplayer skins in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Category:Multiplayer skins in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Category:Multiplayer skins in Uncharted 4: A Thief's End Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Major Characters Category:Heroes truned into the Dark Side